


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korean Characters, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mentioned (G)I-DLE Ensemble, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sex, Tragic Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon has a sexual and romantic relationship with a young Taiwanese woman called Shuhua, and Soyeon loves and cherishes her deeply, even though Shuhua always goes home to her boyfriend
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 26





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do think this is just about one of the most romantic things I have ever written. I hope you like it

Soyeon's eyes watched Shuhua in her dress make her way coming down the steel staircase that could be folded out to the ground from beneath her second storey balcony. She had on a mid-calve length black pencil skirt and a white tight turtleneck top with no make-up on, black heels, her black purse, and her hair in a loose pony-tail at the base of her neck.

The sight made Soyeon's chest and stomach knot.

"Hello!" Shuhua smiled widely, and smiled even more with a blush and a graceful look in her eyes as Soyeon held open the passenger door of the second-hand Aston Martin for her. 

_Hello, hi, you want my body on yours, you love me, then you go back to your boyfriend who is like your husband just without the Priest and the piece of paper signed_ , Soyeon thought as she got into the drivers seat. Automatically, Shuhua's hand touched her knee and Shuhua leant over to kiss her. Soyeon was taken aback slightly. Sometimes Shuhua treated it like it was all for play and while still in that expression, she did intimate and long-lasting things such as that. 

Soyeon thought she hadn't scrubbed up too bad. Grey jersey body-suit with a round neck and long sleeves, ripped designer jeans, brown leather Roman sandals, blonde bob-cut hair without a bit of product in it. Upper-middle-class on fleek or what? No. Soyeon shook herself internally. Wrong sentiment. Dumb sentiment. Money was nothing to do with it. But then Shuhua had to come down a fire-escape in the back garden, rather than our through the front door with the arched doorway and stained class, a work of art more than a entrance.

Soyeon got a flashback of what Shuhua looked like lying on her back, spread open so she could see her truly.

Soyeon put the Aston Martin into gear and Shuhua leant back into the passenger seat; she came to hold one of Soyeon's hands, their elbows and forearms on the glovebox as Soyeon drove the vehicle back to her 34th floor apartment in a complex in the inner-city of Seoul.

Shuhua gave her a kiss just inside the doorway of Soyeon's apartment as she took her heels off and then padded silently, feet in nude Danish stockings with a black line running straight up the back, to Soyeon's large bedroom.

Shuhua's palms pressed to Soyeon's chest, just above the beginning slope of her breasts, as Soyeon's arms wrapped around her waist, as though they had been like this for years, not only a month of two.

Soyeon laid Shuhua down on the bed, her skirt, turtleneck, and petticoat removed, all except for the stockings still on. One of Soyeon's knees pressed into the ottoman at the foot of her bed as she kissed Shuhua and one hand slid down over her side and hip to her thigh, touching the upper band of the stocking. Soyeon hooked her thumb into the edge and brought it down, her breasts pressing up against Shuhua's ever so lightly, making both of them cool and edged at the sensation of the other. Shuhua was laid back on the bed, her arms back, each hand loose on the bed by her head, her black hair sprawled everywhere like the beginnings of a coal-shaded river, torn free of it's holding band by Soyeon running her hands through it.

As Shuhua slept naked in the bed afterwards, curled on her side beneath the white-shaded covers, Soyeon picked her clothes up from the floor and folded them neatly onto the ottoman. They were too lovely to leave wrinkled on the ground. Soyeon smoothed down the fabric of Shuhua's skirt. The wool was fine-threaded and soft to the touch. Soyeon sniffed it. The fabric soap was a nice, gentle smell, and Soyeon could tell it had been pressed, a lingering steam scent in the grain of the fabric.

Soyeon laughed, kneeling on the maroon bath-mat beside the tub in her en-suit bathroom, throwing rosé petals onto the surface of the baths soapy water, the girl in there laughing also. Shuhua's face and neck and knuckles and nipples were turned a dark peach by the steam, and the soaped-water was slick on the skin of her breasts, the bathroom light catching at it and glinting. Bath-water drops trickled down Shuhua's temples from her wet hair, ans from her eyelashes and down the side of the bridge of her nose. Shuhua leaned back against the north end if the tub, Soyeon's arm going around her head as she tipped a ceramic jug of water over Shuhua's head, rinsing the shampoo out of it. A pride blossomed in Soyeon at how she could touch Shuhua like this, running a soft wool flannel over Shuhua's skin of her collarbones and shoulders and upper chest, cleansing her.

"The rosés are a nice touch, Soyeon." Shuhua told her dreamily, her head falling a bit to the side, her arms crossed loosely beneath her breasts, floating slightly in the water. 

They laughed again as Shuhua moved onto her knees so Soyeon could wash her back, and Soyeon kept pressing her mouth there occasionally, making Shuhua nearly shriek, and pulling at the tips of her black hair. When Shuhua moved back onto her back, she splashed a bit of water as Soyeon's hand dived beneath the waters surface, grinning as she quickly touched Shuhua between her thighs, making the Taiwanese woman contort herself into a almost-ball shape.

Shuhua hit her knee on the tap and howled. Soyeon agreed; she'd done that before and it did bloody hurt.

When Shuhua got out of the bath, despite getting clean in the first place, she moved onto the bed and leant down like a stretching cat, her backside in the air and knees on the bed, her forearms on the ottoman. She let Soyeon orally pleasure her from behind before slipping a toy into her backside. Shuhua nearly fell over as it began to vibrate, and she wailed out of a pure high as Soyeon drew her into her lap, straddling her, the toy connected to a belt around Soyeon's hips and thighs. Shuhua's hips bounced up and down on it in movement as Soyeon's palms pressed to the small of her back, her mouth sucking one of Soyeon's nipples all the way. 

Shuhua nearly fell asleep again in the car. As Soyeon kissed her goodbye and she waited until Shuhua had got safety inside her home in the multi-million pound and towering oak-tree lined street, Soyeon wanted to get her again and pull up het skirt, scissor her in the entrance hallway of the home.

Soyeon's stomach knotted sharply as she drove away. Because, in all reality, she shouldn't be driving away from a love like that.

But only love can hurt like this.


End file.
